chuubyou_gekihatsu_boyfandomcom-20200216-history
Mizuki Hijiri
Mizuki Hijiri (聖 瑞姫 Hijiri Mizuki) is a high school student who recently transferred to Minakami High School halfway through the school year. She meets the Hero club and gets caught up in their antics. Appearance She has medium length brown hair with eyes a slightly lighter shade of brown. Mizuki wears a black headband in her hair, and the school uniform. She is also seen wearing a white square shaped eyepatch across her right eye. Personality Cheerful, except when interacting with certain members of the hero club. She is very certain she does not want to join them, even though she is keen to make a friend. On occasion she appears physically terrified by their varied activities. Experiences in the Story Episode 1: That's Right, I Have Awakened Mizuki introduces herself to her class at the Minakami Private High School. Trembling as she apprehensively states that it is nice to meet her class after witnessing some displays, Mizuki is placed in a seat adjacent to Yamato Noda. Addressed by the name 'pink', she listens as Yamato leans over to whisper that his alter ego is called 'red', immediately prompting Mizuki to recoil in abject horror at this introduction. The sense of dread is compounded as she finds that Yamato has moved his desk right against hers. Her body language is incredibly defensive, with her knees raised as Yamato advances towards Mizuki, eager to show her his magnifying lens. On the advice of class rep Nanako Watase, Mizuki heads to the hero club. After one look around at those present, especially when coming into contact with Yamato with his array of superhero poses, she states bluntly she is going. Drawn back in she is very alarmed to behold Kazuhiro Nakamura trying to stop his right arm from taking him over. Being rescued by a football coming towards her, she shouts at Mizuki to not call her weird names in such a loud voice as he calls her 'pink' in front of everyone. She puts her hands up to protect herself from Kazuhiro coming towards her with a toy flamingo before closing the door to handle the dilemma. Pleased to see that Tomoki is interacting with class mates, Mizuki is ecstatic that he can introduce her to some new friends. Her assumptions that he has normal female friends is swiftly corrected when Tomoki reveals some 2D girls on his phone for her to befriend. When it dawns on her that the paper airplanes ahead are messages sent of her behalf to make new friends, with her name given as pink, Mizuki races to the school rooftop to try and prevent any further ones from being released. Episode 2: The Reincarnation of an Angel or a Devil As she plays tennis she considers who was behind the recent events. Sitting next to Nanako at Kazuhiro's house, she listens to the idea to get Sekiya to stop following them. Over watching Kazuhiro introduce himself as Nanako's boyfriend at the mall leaves her perplexed, but she needs them both to carry out the act so Sekiya leaves them all alone. Happy to make a friend in Nanako, Mizuki is still certain that she is not a part of the hero club and has no plans to join. Relationships Yamato Noda A boy in her class who she is visibly unnerved by in his attempts to befriend her. Nanako Watase Nanako is the class rep who first approaches Hijiri after being roped in with the Hero Club by Noda. She seems to be Hijiri's closest friend and often support her and her activities as part of the Hero Club. Rei Tsukumo He seems to like Hijiri, which is evident in Episode 9, where he asks to view the Festival with her and also to dance with her at the night celebration. Tomoki Takashima Is also a member of the Hero Club. Futaba Mikuriya Kazuhiro Nakamura Sekiya A third year student Likes and Interests * Mizuki intended to join the gardening club. Category:Females Category:Students